


sway

by timelordswillwasteyou



Series: aura borealis [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Experimental Style, M/M, POV Outsider, Slow Dancing, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 03:19:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelordswillwasteyou/pseuds/timelordswillwasteyou
Summary: The candles keep flickering, the rain keeps pitter-pattering, and the Kings keep swaying.





	sway

**Author's Note:**

> it's raining, so. Have another experimentation with style. (aka I have no idea what I'm doing, part 2; I just really wanted these two to hold each other)

It is later, and Kusanagi is putting the liquor bottles away in the back. The bar is officially closed, of course – has been for hours – but it is raining, now. Just a light drizzle, drops like crystals against the ink-blank canvas of the city in the early hours of morning, the kind of rain that makes you want to curl up by a second-floor window with a fantasy novel and a steaming mug of tea, and Kusanagi tells himself this, the rain, is the reason he lets the Kings in the front stay.

Really, though, he likes to watch them.

They are turned toward each other, though he doubts this was a conscious decision on either of their parts; the soft light from the candles illuminates their faces intermittently as the wicks flick the flames left and right. Kusanagi imagines they are looking at the flames in each other’s eyes. (Munakata may be the Blue King, the one who claims order, who claims ice, claims control, but Kusanagi sees much, and knows of the fire in his eyes when he looks into Mikoto’s.) He wonders what else they see there. How it must feel to have fallen so deeply so long ago, how the rushing of the red aura must feel alongside his blood when it meets the blue, how desperation to keep the man alive must cause the dark half-moons of insomnia beneath Munakata’s eyes. But none of that passion, none of that desperation are plaguing them tonight, and as if one they reach out for each other, fingertips finding jawlines and cheekbones and eyes never wavering. A moment is spent like this, each man lost and spellbound by the other, quiet but for the pitter-patter of soft rain, and Kusanagi thinks of the smoke and candle flames inside and the water collecting outside and the bar wall separating them and how that isn’t right, these elements should not be apart, they should exist together, in tandem, red and blue swirling into one until the age-old conflict between them fades into history.

A moment, and then Mikoto’s lips part in a whisper of something for only Munakata. Munakata closes his eyes, smiles only for Mikoto. Their hands meet in the middle, and then Mikoto is leading the Blue King off their cushioned stools and onto the open hardwood floor.

Kusanagi’s face softens (he was unaware it could do that any more than it already had). He knows this part well.

A flick of his wrist, and Munakata is being spun into Mikoto’s chest, his arms landing gently over the Red King’s as he is held from behind. They sway, the melody they move to something for only them. Their lips still move, confessions or thoughts or nothing at all slipping from them. The candles keep up their flickering and the rain keeps up its pitter-pattering and the Kings keep up their swaying, and Kusanagi turns his head away as their worlds narrow to these things only. These things are for only them, and there is no place for a barkeep or even for a friend, not this time of night.

No, this time of night is for only lovers, and Kusanagi finds a place for the last bottle before turning away, pulling on his rain coat and raising the hood. He slips out the back door. He doesn’t look back.

And he looks up at the rain, and through it the night lights of the city around him. They permeate each drop, the red shining into the blue, fire shining in two lovers’ eyes.

This time of night is for only the Kings.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and feedback appreciated, as again, I don't know what i'm doing with this style


End file.
